Maybe It's Not So Bad
by gandalf537
Summary: Just some James/Lily fluff. Oneshot.
**Hey guys, just some Marauders stuff. Inspired by a text post I saw. Hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Maybe It's Not So Bad

 **Hogwarts Hospital Wing Patient Log**

Name: James Potter

Injury: Dislocated shoulder

Cause: Hit with a copy of _A History of Magic_

Name: Lily Evans

Injury: Strained bicep

Cause: Suspected to be from throwing a copy of _A History of Magic_

Name: Sirius Black

Injury: Nothing, complains of a busted gut.

Cause: Claims to be from laughing

"You may return to class, Mr. Black, you are perfectly fine." Madam Pomfrey bustled around the room.

"Nah, I'll wait for James," Sirius said, remaining firmly in his seat.

"Mr. Potter is fine as well. You may both go back to class," Madam Pomfrey snapped. "If I see you in here again this week, I'll personally speak to your head of house."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," James said sarcastically.

"You too, Miss Evans!" Madam Pomfrey called as she disappeared into her office.

Lily huffed and brushed past James and Sirius. James caught her arm.

"I take it that was a no, then?" he asked, grinning.

Lily glared at him and continued on her way, back to Charms. James and Sirius slowed down so they could talk.

"Why did she throw her book at me?" James wondered angrily.

"I take it she didn't like you asking her out...again," Sirius said slyly. "Especially right when she was performing in front of the class."

"You mean...she doesn't like me?" James said, frowning and coming to a halt.

"Mate, she _hasn't liked you_ for the past seven years," Sirius laughed. The two started walking again. "When are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

"Probably never," James admitted. Sirius laughed again.

"But why would she throw a _book_ at me?" James asked.

"I told you, Prongs, you asked her out in front of the entire class. And you messed her up. What did you think she was going to do?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "Say yes?"

"Yes," James said.

"Keep doing it," Sirius urged him. "She's bound to say yes. Sometime. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not."

"She'll never say yes," James moaned.

"Perk up, mate," Sirius said, rolling his eyes at James' dramaticness. "It's a full moon tonight."

The next few weeks James left Lily alone. He didn't want to make her mad. Whenever she was around, he refrained from being so arrogant. He even managed once not to curse Snape in front of her. Eventually, after Christmas but still during break, James was sitting nervously in front of the fireplace with Sirius.

"What if she says no?" James asked.

"You've never been worried about that before," Sirius said, his face close to the essay he was struggling with.

"Worried about what?" Remus asked, joining the two.

"You're looking better," James noted happily.

"Much," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "What are you worried about?"

Sirius pointed across the room at Lily.

"Of course," Remus said. "You've never been worried before."

"Yeah, but this time I'm _serious_!" James said.

"No," Sirius. " _I'm_ Sirius. You're James." James glared at his friend. Remus laughed. "Peter coming, then?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus said. "He has detention, remember?" Sirius and James nodded. It was partially their fault, after all.

"Well, are you going to?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Yes, you should just get on with it," Remus noted.

"While I'm still young and beautiful," Sirius added, flipping his hair dramatically. Remus sighed and snatched Sirius's essay from him.

Sirius grinned with pleasure. "Thanks, Moony, you're a lifesaver." Remus glared. "And it gives me time to watch the show."

James gulped. "Okay," he said. "I'm doing it."

He took three steps in Lily's direction-and turned back around. "Not doing it, not doing it!" he said, a little too loudly.

"Not doing what?" someone in the common room asked. James groaned. He saw Lily look up out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes narrowed.

"Do I need to throw a book at you again, Potter?" she asked.

"N-no," he said. "I was just wondering if-if-if-"

"If what, Potter?" Lily snapped. "I haven't got all day."

"Juzwondrinifyouwouldgooutwime?" James asked hopefully. Lily blinked once.

"Sorry," she said. "Didn't...quite...catch that."

"Would you go out with me?" James asked, breathless. Lily blinked again.

"Sure," she said, shrugging. "Why not?"

James started talking about all the reasons she should out with him.

"Potter, I said sure," Lily said. "Now go away before I change my mind."

James turned beet red. "Oh. Um, okay. Next Hogsmeade weekend?" Lily nodded and went back to her essay. James turned and sauntered back to Sirius and Remus, who were laughing their heads off.

"Great job, mate," Sirius said, trying to keep from bursting into hysterics. James blushed again.

Meanwhile, across the common room, Lily was giggling to her friends.

"And I didn't even have to throw a book at him," Lily said. "Maybe History of Magic isn't so bad after all."

 **Yeah, I know it was pretty short and pretty bad and very rushed but I was pressed for time and wanted to write it down, and I'm too lazy to go back and add more. Just some fluff, hoped you liked it, and I couldn't really think of a better title. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
